


Dextro

by jarofbeees



Series: Heleus [3]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Awkward First Times, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofbeees/pseuds/jarofbeees
Summary: Sara Ryder is done holding out for her first time with Vetra. She's nervous, but she's not giving up.(loosely connected to my previous vetryder pieces but also stand alone.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> (I deviate just a little from canon when it comes to turians. It shouldn't be anything game breaking, but Bioware's own canon doesn't make a lot of sense in the biology department lmao)
> 
> (Again, I STILL haven't finished the game. I'm pathetic. I've spent far too much time writing and not playing, so as before, please refrain from posting end game spoilers in the comments. This should only contain mild spoilers for the plot at best).

“Morning, Ryder.”

Suvi wakes up almost as early as Sara does. They’ve made a habit of sharing mornings together, at least when Sara actually forces herself into and out of bed at a normal sleep cycle. It’s hard to tell what’s ‘night’ and ‘day’ when you don’t have a sun’s rotation to guide you.

“Morning.” Sara works on her coffee, mixing in a single ration of powered creamer. Suvi drinks tea only, something filled with florals and bright notes.

“How are...things?” Suvi’s got a lilt in her voice, like she’s probing. Sara slides into her spot at the table.

“Good?” Sara quirks her brow.

“Everything going well?”

“With, uh…” Sara taps at the side of her mug. “The angara? Prodromos? Looking for the Archon?”

“No!” Suvi giggles as she joins Sara at the table. There’s a flush spreading over her face. “I mean, you know...with Vetra.”

“Oh... _Oh!_ I, uh…” Sara rubs the back of her neck. She hasn’t _officially_ told the crew, but she’s never made any arrangement for keeping things silent. She _likes_ Vetra, so much that she’d announce it over comms right now if it’d make Vetra happy. But they’re still learning each other, still learning how to make the whole human-turian-Pathfinder-Initiative thing _work_.

“Was I not supposed to know?” Suvi asks, voice filled with guilt.

“No, I-” Sara stops, breathes, then starts again. “You’re my friend, Suvi. I should’ve told you. Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize. I figured you’d start talking when the time was right. For the record, though, I think you two are cute.” Suvi winks before taking a long sip from her tea.

“Really?”

“She cares about you, Ryder. Something like that is worth holding on to.”

“Thanks…” Sara feels the warmth from her drink spread through her limbs. There’s something promising about having her friend’s support.

“But, um...I don’t really know how to say this, er…” Suvi hesitates, tracing her finger along the rim of her mug.

“What is it?” Sara gulps.

“So you know you can’t eat dextro food, right?”

“Uh huh.”

“I swear I’m not trying to be _that_ friend. I’m only telling you this to save you from an embarrassing trip to see Dr. T’Perro.”

“Just say it, Suvi.”

“Well, it…” Suvi drops her voice to a whisper, leaning in close to Sara. “It applies to _body fluids_ as well.”

Sara’s face lights up red hot. She nearly spills her coffee in her lap. She sputters and flounders on words until she manages to squeak out a single _‘oh!’_

“I-I promise, I’m not trying to pry!” Suvi holds her hands in front of her face. “It’s just, I told you about how I licked that rock, so I’m almost positive I used up our medical supply for allergic reactions. I don’t want-”

“Point taken!” Sara wishes she could dunk her entire head in a bucket of ice.

“I should, um...get started for the day.” Suvi excuses herself from the table, hurriedly exiting from the room. Sara’s grateful for the moment to calm her nerves. In reality, she’s glad Suvi said _something_ , but now…

 _‘I did_ not _need to start the day off with this._ ’

 

* * *

 

“SAM, how many minutes left?”

“Seven minutes remaining, Pathfinder.”

Sara wraps her towel tighter around her chest. Steam still clings in the air of the bathroom from her shower. She hurries through brushing her teeth, then turns to her hair.

“SAM,” Sara starts, but then the words won’t start up again. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she grumbles to herself. “Okay, c’mon. I’m not the first person to ever have an interspecies relationship. It’s not like I’m doing something untested. I can...I can...SAM, you can run scans on my immune system, right?”

“Correct.”

“Any chance you can, um, predict how bad of a dextro allergy I’d have if I...you know...had… an _exposure._ ” Sara cringes.

“I do not detect antibodies that would trigger a severe reaction, Pathfinder. Predictive models suggest a twenty-three percent chance of mild symptoms with a large enough exposure.”

“Wow, okay.” Sara’s face burns with heat, spilling over her ears and down her neck. “I’m not going to ask what you mean by ‘large exposure,’ but point taken.”

“I could run a more detailed-”

“NO, SAM! I’m good!”

Sara leans against the wall, hands clutching her face. She needs a _cold_ shower now, but her time is ticking down. She’s surprised the next in line isn’t pounding on the door already.

“Why can’t this be easier? All a girl wants is to...to…” Sara’s shoulders sag as she leans against the bathroom counter. “Ugh! SAM! This shouldn’t be so complicated.”

“Do you want me to access information on turian anatomy again?” SAM’s steady voice should be reassuring, but it’s only making her feel more desperate and helpless.

“No...I already looked at it five times. It’s just medical jargon.”

“I could monitor Vetra for spikes in heart rate or endocrine changes.”

“Oh god, no!” Sara shakes her head. As much as she knows she _needs_ the help, she doesn’t want to do anything that could risk Vetra’s trust. “I- no offense, SAM, but I want to do this on my own. This is something...special. Okay? Just tonight.”

“Understood, Pathfinder. Good luck.” The familiar dull hum of SAM’s presence fades from the back of Sara’s mind. For a split second, she misses it, but then the nerves kick in. She dismissed SAM for a _reason_.

She finishes toweling off her hair, then slips into a simple pullover sweater and pants, the only casual outfit the Initiative provided her with. As she leaves the bathroom, Cora’s standing right outside the door, eager to take her turn.

“Thought you got lost in there, Ryder.”

“Just had a lot on my mind,” Sara lies.

“I’m sure.” Cora winks before entering the room. Sara’s starting to wonder how many of her crew mates know now.

 

* * *

 

‘I hope you’re still up for vids tonight. I’ll be a few minutes late, but I wouldn’t miss it.

-V’

Sara paces around her room, nervously counting down the minutes. Vetra’s message sends a shiver down her spine. An impulse tells her to run out of her cabin and drag Vetra in, but she knows she should be patient. Everyone on the ship has their own duties. Even Vetra works hard to keep the mission running smoothly.

If only she had candles, Sara thought. Knowing her luck, candles are totally unromantic for turians. Maybe it’s better she doesn’t. But the rest of the room is set. Extra blankets and pillows on the couch, dimmed lights, even the covers on the bed are astray. Somewhere she read once that messy bed sheets trigger thoughts about sex, but that’s for humans. Do turians think about sex the same way?

 _‘If the stress doesn’t kill me, the tension will_.’

Finally, after Sara’s stirred herself into pacing in circles, the door opens. Vetra saunters in, glancing around in confusion for a moment before her eyes settle on Sara.

“I didn’t keep you waiting too long, did I?”

“No!” Sara squeaks. She flings herself at Vetra, pulling her into a tight hug. “I’m glad you showed up!”

“I told you I wouldn’t miss it. I found a great vid the last time we were on the Nexus. I think you’ll like it.”

“Oh really?” Sara hides the falter in her voice. That’s right, they’re actually _watching_ movies. Sure, she knows that’s the whole _point_ of the evening, but it’s a lot harder to seduce your girlfriend when she actually _wants_ to watch a movie. Sara swallows a lump in her throat as she leads Vetra to the couch.

“It’s this really trashy spy movie. Trust me, it’s great.” Vetra’s voice spills over with excitement. She can’t deny that seeing Vetra happy makes her equally pleased. She trusts her, so the least she can do is cuddle up beside her and enjoy their time together.

Even if it means not getting lucky.

The movie starts and Vetra snakes an arm around Sara’s shoulder, pulling her in tight. She lets out a little gasp of surprise at the gesture. Most of Vetra is tough and hard, but there’s a patch under her arm that Sara can feel where there’s no boney plate. There’s still clothes in the way (too many clothes), but she can tell it’s soft underneath. She tucks herself against the space, sighing contentedly.

The film, surprisingly, grabs her attention. An asari agent on some ugly space station spends the first half of the movie beating up krogan and batarians. But by the second half, she meets a human woman. The two work together on a secret mission, busting heads and breaking face.

“The best part’s about to happen,” Vetra says. Sara notices the mix of giddy amusement and guilty pleasure in her voice.

Sara’s eyes nearly bug out of her head as she watches the next scene unfold. There’s a steamy kiss between the asari and the human woman, followed by a fade to black of the two rolling into a hotel bed. Her heart pounds against her chest because, honestly, it’s kind of hot, but it’s more hot because she’s pressed up against her girlfriend. She could _really_ use a solid twenty minute kiss with Vetra right now. Just as the thought crosses her mind, Vetra squeezes her arm and leans in closer to her.

_‘Was that...was that a signal??’_

The courage pooling in her stomach dwindles back down as the movie skips ahead to gunshots and shouting. The moment fades and Sara mentally kicks herself for not pouncing on Vetra right then and there.

The movie continues on. The human turns out to be a double agent, turning on the spy when she least expects it. The movie ends in a massive gun fight, with the spy coming out bloodied but victorious. As interesting as the ending seems, Sara can’t concentrate. Vetra’s hand is running up and down her arm, talons dragging just light enough to send thrills through her spine.

“What did you think?” Vetra’s mandibles flick out. “So terrible it was great, right?”

Sara cannot _stand_ it anymore.

She scrambles across Vetra until she’s straddling her lap. Her lips are on Vetra’s before she can breathe, kissing until she has to break for air. Vetra pulls her in, hands wrapped around her waist. Sara realizes she’s been so restrained, between trying to take things slow and patiently warming up to this moment, that now she’s in Vetra’s lap, she’s a _complete_ mess. Her hands find their favorite places on the back of Vetra’s neck, tracing the skin between the plates. Her kisses are wet and _everywhere_ , moving from Vetra’s mouth, to her mandibles, then to her neck.

“I take it the movie worked,” Vetra purs.

“What?” Sara pulls back, wiping the corner of her mouth. She’s completely lost track of herself, realizing her hair is falling out of its ponytail, her attention glazed over. Vetra’s words only half make sense in her head, so she hopes they weren’t important.

“Nothing.” Vetra slips a hand on the back of Sara’s head and in a second she’s right back to kissing. This time, Vetra holds her in place, one hand idly playing with the loose strands of her hair, the other on the small of her back. The heat pooling in Sara’s stomach seeps through her limbs and down her legs. She whimpers as her hands roam down Vetra’s neck, toying with the fabric at her shoulders.

She’s _done_ taking this slow.

Before she can act, talons wrap around the back of her thighs. Sara panics for a split second, squealing as she clings tightly to Vetra’s neck.

“Relax,” Vetra murmurs against her ear. “I’ve got you.”

“Where are you-” her words falter as the two collapse against Sara’s bed.

_“Oh…”_

“Thought this might make things...easier.” Vetra’s falling backward, pulling Sara along with her. Her heart thunders in her chest as she feels her hands seizing up with shivers. Sara _knows_ how much she wants this, but now she’s here and-

_‘Fuck, what’s the next step?’_

“Relax, Sara.”

Her cheeks burn because she knows she _has_ to look like a complete fool right now. But Vetra traces a single talon over her jaw.

“I’m sorry,” Sara hides her face against Vetra’s neck. “I shouldn’t be this nervous, I’m sorry-”

“It’s okay. I’m nervous, too.”

“Uh, you sure about that?” Sara leans up, brow quirked. She adjusts her torso until her legs fall on either side of Vetra’s waist. “I was supposed to get _you_ in bed, but look where we are.” Sara’s eyes flash at the tiny gap between the two of them. The tension hangs thick in the air, and she wants to slice right through it. But it’s comical how nervous she’s grown. Her face contorts until she can’t hold it any longer, bursting into giggles. Vetra must find it funny too, because her laughter rumbles through her in a calming bass.

“Sara, you’re different from anyone I’ve ever been with before. I... _really_ want this.” Turians stay so even keeled, so mellow in most situations, but Vetra’s heart is in her voice. There’s a waver in the usual resonance that makes Sara’s chest ache. She wants to kiss her for a solid hour, but the urge to rip her clothes off also triples. Then a single line trips up her thoughts and Sara’s plans come to a screeching halt.

“Have you...is this your...first time? You know, with a human?” Her mouth grows dry at the thought.

“No. Is that bad?” There’s real worry in Vetra’s voice.

_‘Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!’_

“N-no! Of course it isn’t! I, uh…” Sara’s brain short circuits. She scrambles for the right thing to say, or really, for _anything_ to say. Of course she’s not jealous, but now she’s at a _serious_ disadvantage. She knows _nothing_ about her girlfriend, but her girlfriend probably knows a few tricks…

“Sara…” Vetra’s mandibles flare out, then clasp back together. Sara’s still learning what all the body language means, but she thinks that’s a frown. She’s in _deep_ now, and she’s at a real risk of the entire evening sputtering out. Her stomach flops with anxiety, because she knows if she doesn’t fix this, it’ll end in an awkward goodnight and yet another sleep cycle _alone_ with only her thoughts and unresolved tension to keep her company.

“Vetra...I,” she gulps, pressing her forehead against the turian’s. “I don’t know what I’m doing, okay?”

There’s a pause. Sara holds her breath for a response. Vetra looks her right in the eye, piercing and protective. And then snorts.

“I planned on showing you.”

“You...you’re not disappointed?”

“Really, Sara?” Something shifts in Vetra’s tone. Her eyes narrow for a split second, and then Sara gasps as she’s lifted back up into a sitting position. Vetra eases up, too, hands propped behind her back. “Enough talking. Let’s start with the basics. Clothes _off_.”

Sara’s eyes bolt wide open. The tone reminds her of how Vetra refocuses her on the battlefield, calm yet firm. But it’s effective, because her mind snaps right back on track. Her hands fall to the hem of her sweater, nervously pulling it over her head. She’s just in a bra underneath. Her skin prickles in the cool cabin air. Tossing the sweater to the side, her gaze falls back to Vetra, who’s appreciating the view.

“These, too.” Vetra reaches forward and tugs at the waistband of Sara’s pants. Sara shudders at the contact. Her insides are melting from practically sitting on display, but the feeling is so intoxicating that she can’t stop.

“What about yours?” Sara mumbles as she works at the zipper on her pants.

“You actually want to see a naked turian?”

“Vetra,” Sara chides. “Get all those layers off. _Please_.”

“I’ll need your help.”

Vetra takes Sara’s hands away from their task and leads her to a set of metal clasps on her chest.

“Start here.”

The clasps undo one by one. Sara’s hands tremble as she feels the thick fabric give way. Vetra helps, yanking the whole piece up by the rim until it’s cleared her head. She tosses it to the side, leaving her upper half bare.

Sara’s hands go to work before she can fully appreciate the view. She’s seen pictures of what turians look like, but never what they _feel_ like. Thick plates cover Vetra’s shoulders, running in ridges like on her neck. Sara runs her fingers over the bumps, tracing along every contour and groove. She follows along Vetra’s chest, where the plates separate into solid planes of boney structures. A thrill of excitement shoots down from Sara’s chest and through her stomach. Vetra’s leaning back, taking in the moment, watching Sara’s movements. Her fingers trail down further, over Vetra’s lower stomach. There’s no plate there, just leathery skin with bumps of bone flanking the sides. She can feel tense muscles underneath, but her fingers buzz at the sensation of actual _skin_.

“Is this...okay?”

“More than okay,” Vetra murmurs as she falls back against the bed. “That’s...sensitive.”

“Here?” Sara trails her nails over Vetra’s stomach. Her heart stutters as she watches Vetra tense. A low rumble vibrates from Vetra’s chest.

“Come here.” Vetra loops her talons under Sara’s arms, yanking her up until she’s draped over top of her. Sara gasps at the movement, but her mouth is quickly consumed in another kiss. Vetra’s holding her in place, even as Sara squirms against her. Despite what she imagined, Vetra’s plates are actually warm, but her skin is much warmer.

Sara parts her lips enough to run her tongue across Vetra’s mouth. Her lips aren’t like human lips - they’re stiffer, more like cartilage, but the response she gets is _very_ similar. Vetra groans against her. She opens enough to give Sara room to taste. Holding the sides of Vetra’s neck, Sara dips in, savoring how _different_ Vetra feels. Her tongue isn’t as flexible, but she’s warm and _perfect_.

She’s so lost in the kiss that she doesn’t notice the hands working at her bra strap until it’s unsnapped and falling down her arms. Vetra eases her up and yanks the material away, then urges her back down against her. The combination of plates and bumps tickles against her bare chest. Sara let’s out a soft laugh as she tilts her head further into the kiss.

“You still have your pants on,” Vetra says as she breaks the kiss. “I’ve been waiting.”

“You distracted me!” Sara playfully nips at Vetra’s chin.

“Take them off yourself,” Vetra drawls. She slips one hand between their bodies and runs a talon up from Sara’s stomach to the underside of her left breast. Sara’s breath hitches in her throat. Vetra’s claw delicately traces around the soft skin, then her whole hand splays out over the peak. “...or I’ll take them off for you.”

Sara moans against Vetra, back arching into her hand. Her thoughts fire blank as she unconsciously pushes harder against Vetra’s touch. She wants more, wants _all_ of Vetra. She loves the kissing and the touching and taking things so slow and gentle, but now all the nerves frozen from cryo are singing as they come alive.

“Vetra, _please_.”

“I _said_ pants off.” Vetra’s voice is unyielding, causing a shudder to spark through Sara. In a split second, she’s shoved onto her back with Vetra straddling her hips. Rough hands yank down her pants, leaving her lying vulnerable in only her underwear. Sara struggles to keep her breathing in check as she watches Vetra toss the pants to the side, then start to work on her own. Turian pants work a bit differently, with zippers on the legs instead of down the crotch, but the end result is the same. Mostly.

Sara _gawks_ at the sight before her. Vetra’s still straddling her, but _minus_ the clothes. Her eyes follow the skin of her lower belly, traveling down to a patch between her inner thighs. Just like on her stomach, there’s an area there with no plates or bone, just tough, leathery skin. But she’s not like a human, either. She remembers from the anatomy texts that everything is _internal_. There’s just a-

Sara’s brain blows a circuit as Vetra crawls over her on all fours, then takes Sara’s hand and guides it to her lower stomach.

“You wanted me to show you?”

Sara only manages to puff out a short ‘ _yes!_ ’ before she’s biting her lip with anticipation. Vetra holds her wrist as she glides her fingers over the bend of her hip.

_‘Focus, Sara, just focus!’_

She dives between Vetra’s legs, with only a gentle urge from her girlfriend. Her finger traces over the slit, first testing with a little pressure, then dipping further in, and-

“Oh my _fuck_ ,” Sara whimpers.

Sara _knows_ she can do this now. Vetra’s hot and slick inside, still different from a human, but the similarities are enough to drive Sara _wild_. She dips one finger in, then two, plunging up to the knuckle. Vetra groans, a deep, resonating rumble that vibrates through her whole body.

“Let me show you-” Just as Vetra tries to adjust Sara’s aim, her fingers glide across a ridge inside of Vetra that causes her whole body to seize up. “ _Spirits_ , Sara!”

“There?”

“ _There!_ ”

Sara puffs her chest out, confidence soaring through her. She uses all her strength to urge Vetra onto her back, then crawls over top of her, fingers never leaving their mark. She’s shorter, so her face falls against Vetra’s chest at this angle, but she doesn’t care. It takes a minute to find her rhythm, but judging by the mix of breathy sighs and deep groans erupting from Vetra, she’s figured out enough to make the turian melt beneath her.

“Sara, _fuck_ -” Vetra arches and squirms. Her arms wrap protectively around Sara’s back, talons digging into her sides. Sara holds tight, pumping her hand harder. Her wrist aches, but there’s _no_ _way in_ _hell_ she’s stopping.

Vetra’s muscles clamp tighter around Sara’s fingers. The fluid spilling out of her coats Sara’s knuckles and palm. The heat in her own core spreads further down her thighs and burns at her skin. Her underwear feel damp and uncomfortable, but she’s afraid to stop and remove them because Vetra’s tensing and breathing in little shallow stutters.

“More,” Vetra pants. Sara gently urges another finger in, feeling the strain against her wrist. Vetra coils against her, hips lifting off the mattress. A disjointed series of moans and curses flow out of her. Sara bites her lip. There’s a moment where Vetra freezes, her entire body going rigid, and Sara wonders if she’s still doing it right.

“ _Oh f-_ ” Vetra’s muscles clamp hard around Sara’s hand. Her body tremors and hips jolt harder against Sara’s wrist. Sara holds on tight through the rhythmic spasms, gently coaxing the inside of Vetra until her body settles heavy against the mattress. When her breathing steadies out again, Sara eases her hand out, flexing her wrist in a circle.

“Was that okay?”

Vetra only chuckles in response.

“Sara,” Vetra urges, propping herself up on one elbow. Sara rolls off to one side, eagerly watching. “Instead of telling you, how about I show you?”

“ _Oh_ …”

“Lie down.”

Sara gulps as she follows Vetra’s command. The full weight of how naked and vulnerable she is sinks in as Vetra leans over her, eyes raking over her skin. Vetra leans in for a small kiss, just enough to quiet her nerves, but they’re back in her throat again at the touch of Vetra’s hand on her stomach.

Two talons, their tips blunt and smooth, trail over her belly. Her breath stutters as Vetra snakes her way up to her chest. She traces over one breast, then the other, talon settling on a nipple and flicking. A breathy moan slips out from Sara’s lips as she arches her back into the touch.

“K-kiss me,” Sara stutters. Vetra complies, but her hands stay steady at work. She moves back and forth between breasts until Sara is a panting, flushed mess that can’t string two words together.

Sara feels like she’s ready to _explode_. Every breath comes out in a whimpering moan. Vetra looks all too pleased.

“You’re teasing me.”

“You’ll thank me.”

“ _Vetra_ ,” Sara whines.

Vetra kisses down her neck as her hands move further down as well. She hooks her claws around Sara’s underwear, tugging down. Sara lifts her hips up and rips them off the rest of the way, flinging them halfway across the room. Her thighs fall back together as she sinks back to the bed. Vetra runs her talons along the tops of Sara’s legs, then over her hips.

“Can I?” she asks, eyes locked onto Sara’s. Her talons hover just over the curve of her hip

“Oh my god, _please_ just - _yes!_ ”

Sara spreads her legs just enough to give Vetra access. She’s still wracked with nerves and trembling, but _fuck_ does she want this. Vetra slides one talon through damp curls, then down across her slit and over -

“ _Fuck! Oh god!_ ” Sara’s hips lurch into the air, then plop back down against the mattress. Vetra’s talon rolls across her clit, gently coaxing slick moisture over the sensitive nub. Sara squeezes her eyes shut, bursts of color hitting the backs of her eyelids. She grabs Vetra’s face, kissing every inch she can reach as her hips buck hard against her hand.

Vetra keeps up the slow motion of circles mixed with pressure for long enough to make Sara’s throat go dry. Just as Sara’s about to lose herself in complete oblivion, Vetra slips lower and plunges one talon inside of her. Sara groans, breath escaping in hot puffs of air. She flings her leg over Vetra’s hip, drawing her in further.

“Fuck, Sara,” Vetra murmurs. Sara’s head arches back against the mattress. There’s a sweet, hot crescendo building up in her core and all her limbs are rigid. Her nails are locked against the back of Vetra’s neck, holding her in place as her hips grind hard against her hand. Her talons have _texture_ and it’s hitting her in places she didn’t even imagine _possible_.

The heat builds until it consumes every inch of her insides. Sara lets out one last, airy moan before spiraling into a mess of uncoordinated breaths and cries and a few of Vetra’s name mixed in. Every muscle in her body gives way to release, leaving her weak and motionless.

When she opens her eyes again, Vetra is _staring_.

“Uh,” is all Sara can manage. She lazily slips one hand over Vetra’s cheek, then flops it back against the mattress.

“Did I...break you?”

“Maybe,” Sara giggles.

“So...that’s never happened before.” Vetra’s mandibles flex in something that Sara guesses is an inquisitive look.

“What, you’ve never had a girl -”

“ _Respond_ like that.”

“Congratulations.” Sara wills the strength back into her muscles just enough to cuddle up close to Vetra. It’s not easy wrapping her legs around her, but she tucks her knees in just the right spots. “You just made your girlfriend come her brains out.”

“Wow...okay. So this is...really special.”

“ _You’re_ really special, Vetra.” Sara kisses her, long and slow, taking time to enjoy the low rumble hitting her bare chest.

“That went even better than planned,” Vetra says as she breaks away.

“You were _planning_ on this?” Sara pulls away enough to half glare, half grin at her girlfriend.

“You’ve been making an awful lot of excuses to get me alone, so I figured…”

“Vetra!”

“Tell me you weren’t planning this, too. I saw the messed up sheets when I came in.”

“That actually worked?”

Vetra laughs, clutching Sara tight.

“You could’ve just said ‘hey, let’s have a _no pants_ movie night!’”

“Okay. Next movie night is no pants movie night.”

“Not what I meant!” Vetra shakes her head as she pulls Sara in close again. Sara’s nearly fallen off to sleep when a thought crosses her mind.

“Hey, there’s a plus.”

“A plus to this?”

“No reaction!”

“Did you…” Vetra brushes a strand of hair from Sara’s face. “You honestly thought you could have a dextro reaction from sex? Who told you that?”

“Uh…”

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two so much it kills me
> 
> feel free to follow me for updates on future mass effect and/or other fics over at https://jarofbeees.tumblr.com/
> 
> (trust me im n o t d o n e)


End file.
